The Veelas Allurae
by EihposNedgorb
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance a year early, finds the love of his life, a family, a new home, and prepares to Rule a Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That's all the Boy-Who-Lived could feel; pain. It all started a few minutes ago (that felt like years to young Harry) at the stroke of midnight on the 31st July; our Boy-Who-Lived's 16th birthday.

It started off as an itching sensation in his chest, slowly spreading throughout his entire body. The itching soon turned to throbbing and that in to burning. It carried on, until we get to now. Now it felt like hundreds of knives were carving his entire body. He could feel his bones breaking, then reshape, making room for new bones. It was agony-worse than the cruciatus. You can see his dilemma.

He was currently laying on his bed- the hard, lumpy mattress doing nothing for the pain- writhing and trying to hold in his screams of agony. He could taste a coppery substance in his mouth from biting his lip. Blood. His blood.  
That did it.

He let out a shriek of pure agony, clawing at his chest; desperately trying to make the pain stop.

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley, a big, purple-faced whale of a man, came barging through Harry's room, a look of pure rage on his face-which quickly turned to one of shock.

"Stop this freakishness now boy!" He hissed, and when he got no result, called a little louder to his wife, Petunia Dursley.

"P-Petunia dear, c-can you please come here a m-moment?"  
"What is it Vernon?" came the disgruntled reply from the horse-faced woman, also known as Petunia Dursley. She had now walked up to the door and was stood next to her beefy husband.

She then turned to her nephew, who was now _silently_ clawing at his chest.  
"!" She shrieked, before hurrying over to her nephew's old, broken desk, and scribbling a quick message to Dumbledore. She then gave the parchment to her nephew's beloved bird, Hedwig, to send to the Headmaster.

She then nodded to Vernon to leave the room, before giving her nephew a sympathetic look, and leaving the room herself. She knew what was happening, but she dearly wished she didn't. **(A.N. You really don't think I'm actually going to tell you **_**yet, **_**do you? MWA HA HA HA HA!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(*Albus Dumbledore*)

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in the Great Hall, talking with some very special people.

You see, we all thought a group of very slytherin Slytherins are all dark, when in fact, most of them aren't.

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and their parents were just some of them. Because they were all thought to be Deatheaters, they were currently staying at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry for protection for the summer holidays.  
It was for that very reason they were all sat in the Great Hall, listening to Albus Dumbledore.

"You have all be staying here for the beginning of the holidays, and I am more than happy to let you all stay here for the remainder of the holiday in the Slytherin dorms; but alas, we need to sort out arrangements for the upcoming school term. For you can't be staying in the dungeons when school starts, can you?" There was a mad twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "Therefore, I have taken the liberty of having some of the guest rooms re-furbished for you. You-" He was cut off by a snowy owl soaring through the open window and landing on the table in front of him. He opened the parchment and read; and anxious expression spreading over his face.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

I am very worried about my nephew, Harry.  
He is screaming and clawing at his chest. He looks different.  
You remember what happened to Lily, don't you?  
For I fear the same is happening to her son.  
I urge you to do something to help him.

Petunia Dursley

Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. "Remus, Sirius..." **(A.N. Yes, he is ALIVE! Whoop! BRB, I'ma throw a party...) **"Yes?" They asked in sync, worried expressions covering their faces.

"I need you to go to the Dursleys' for me. It seems there is something wrong with young Harry." The twinkle was back in his eyes, full force.  
"Please Dumbledore, the boy's just seeking attention, _again_." Snape sneered, earning himself, a stern look from Dumbledore, three glares that could kill from Remus, Sirius and surprisingly Draco.  
"We'll go right away" Remus said, before flooing to Arrabella Figg's house with Sirius. 

(* Arrabella Figg's house*)

"Come on!" Remus whispered, stepping out of the floo after Sirius. They then unlocked the door, before rushing over to their Godson's home. **(A.N. They are joint Godfathers to Harry in MY fics! So there!) **They then proceeded to knock on the door to number 4 Privet Drive.

They could hear the sound of heavy footsteps, then of the bolts on the door being unlocked.  
"Yes, what do you want?" Came the grumpy voice of Vernon Dursley, who was now standing in front of them.  
"We, er..." Remus started "came to get Har-" Sirius finished for him, before he was cut off by Dursley. "Yes, yes, come in and hurry up." Mr. Dursley cut him off, ushering them both inside, before showing them up to his nephew's room.  
"In here." He pointed, before stalking back off to his own room.

When they opened Harry's door, the sight that met them rendered them speechless. For Harry was no longer clawing at his chest, or screaming, but was in fact doing the complete opposite. He was deadly still and silent, sprawled out on his bed in a pool of blood.

"Quick!" Urged Sirius, picking Harry up bridal style, and rushing past a still frozen Remus Lupin. Once Remus had caught up, they both ran over to Mrs. Figg's house and flooing back to Hogwarts. Harry still unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

(*Hogwarts*)

Everyone was silent with anticipation at Hogwarts, so you can see why the rush of a floo would make them all jump. **(He he he!)**

Dumbledore stood up as Sirius and Remus rushed past them all, fearful looks on their faces. They were heading to the Hospital Wing.

*DRACO'S P.O.V*

Draco was anxious, and he didn't know why. He was wondering what was wrong with Potter, when suddenly the Floo erupted-making Draco squeak- letting out three figures.

Lupin was rushing to the doors, with Black hot on his heels, carrying the third person. He saw a flash of white blonde before they made it out of the doors. Was that...Potter? He asked himself, butterflies in his stomach. 

They raced to the Hospital Wing with determination. Determination to make their Godson better again.

"Poppy!" Yelled Sirius, placing Harry on one of the Hospital beds.  
"What is it?" The Matron snapped, walking out of her office, tying up her dressing gown. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her. A second later she went in to Nurse-Mode, intent on helping her patient.

Sirius and Remus sat in chairs by the bed, waiting for the diagnosis. 

By the time Poppy had finished, there was a big crowd waiting outside the Hospital doors.  
Remus silently opened the doors and stepped outside; addressing the awaiting crowd, for Sirius was still inside, holding an unconscious Harry's hand.

"He's fine now," Remus began "Sleeping." He soothed, before nodding to Dumbledore and stepping back inside.

"What was wrong with his then?" Came the cold, sneering voice of one Severus Snape. "I do believe that is young Harry's story to tell." Dumbledore replied mysteriously, before rounding everyone off to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

(*Harry's dream*)

He was in a garden. A beautiful garden, with more wild flowers and plants than you could imagine. He looked around, trying to put a name to each plant, and was pleasantly surprised when he could remember each one- even though they hadn't even learnt of most of them yet!

"Surprised?" Came a soft voice from behind him. He span around to face the speaker. It was a beautiful woman with creamy white hair that cascaded down her back. The ends were a lovely purple.

"W-who are you?" Harry stuttered. A musical laugh filled the silence. "Why, young Harry, I am Rosalinde Orenda Olwyn Rana Krue-She Moone." She exclaimed with a dazzling smile.

"And I am Tandon Lorgin Rohan Kaur Krue-She Moone" A deep musical voice said, before a tall, muscled man stepped up to the beautiful woman.

The man had shoulder length platinum hair, and if you looked closely, the tips looked almost pale yellow.

Harry looked at the two strangers again, thinking they looked familiar; then he saw the yes. Emerald green eyes. Not unlike his own green orbs.

"And you young Harry, are our Grandson." They whispered in synchronisation, soft, loving smiles on their faces.

"B-bu-...how?" Harry stuttered. Another musical laugh floated in the air, before the woman, Rosalinde spoke.

"Your mother was not all she seemed, dear one. Her true name was Liliath Arwen Rosalinde Olwyn Krue-She Moone. She was our daughter. You have to understand, it was dark times, and our palace as under siege; so we did the only thing we could... we sent her to live with some mortal relatives- where she was safe. The Evans'. She was only a baby at the time, bust she soon turned in to a fine young woman. We didn't get to see her until she got her inheritance.  
On her 16th birthday. She had found her mate by then. You see every one of our peoples has a mate. They mate for life with the one person that completes them. Completes their soul. Nothing can separate them except from death. If one dies, the other will join them shortly after. Anyway, they were a lovely couple.  
Then they had you. We only got to see you once before they were killed-" Rosalinde gave out a strangled sob, tears filling her eyes. Tandon carried on.

"You see young one, she was a Princess, which means we-" he pointed back and forth from him and Rosalinde "we are King and Queen. Rulers of Ventalae Kaurarum; The Veela Relam. And your true name is Lorgin Harry James Tandon Krue-She Moone, Of Ventalae Kaurarum. You are our Prince, and future King. You will have to find your mate, which we will help you with when we arrive in a few days, do not fear. Though I warn you, you will have to do all the work to gain your mate yourself, then proceed with the bonding. Anyhow, you might find you know and can do a bit more that you are used to, but do now worry, this is merely your inheritance showing through."

Rosalinde carried on "You see we both have coloured tips in our hair. This is because I am an Elemental Veela. Tandon only has another colour because he is my mate, and can tap in to my powers if need be. Anyway, each colour represents an Element. Red-Fire, Blue-Water, Green-Earth, Yellow-Air, and Purple-Spirits. Your hair has black tips, and I think I know why, but we shall see when you sprout your wings." **(A.N. Ha Ha, still not telling yet!)**

"It is time for you to wake up now, young Prince. I fear your friends are worried. We shall see you soon." The two Royal Veelas hugged him, before he drifted back to the land of conscious. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed, before rolling over. This caused all occupants of the room's eyes to turn to him. He sighed again, before opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Hello" He smiled cheerfully. Sirius grinned, and Remus handed him his glasses. "Oh, that's okay, I don't need them" He smirked, a sparkle in his frame-less eyes before stretching his stiff arms.

"W-what?" Remus and Sirius gasped, eyes wide; but before Harry could reply with the rather witty-if he does say so himself- and sarcastic reply, Professor Dumbledore glided in silently. (no-one could hear or see him except Harry)  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Harry grinned again at the shocked expressions on everyone faces.  
"Ah, Harry, I see you're awake" Dumbledore twinkled, quickly hiding his shock. "So it seems. Does anyone have a mirror?" He turned his witty reply in to a question. Harry was looking directly at Sirius, to the Dog Animagus' dismay.

Sirius blushed, before handing Harry an enlarged pocket mirror. Harry smirked triumphantly, before looking at his reflexion. He gasped at what he saw.  
Any doubts he had about the couple soon vanished.

He was... breathtaking...unearthly. There were no other words for him.

His previously ebony black hair was now a creamy white, with a silver sheen; the ends were the same colour black as his hair used to be, just like the couple-his grandparents-said.

His features were now more defined, and his eyes... well, his eyes were no longer diluted by the think glasses lenses. Now you could see the true depths of those sparkling emerald green orbs. It was almost as if he were looking in to your soul, something only Dumbledore had ever accomplished.

Where his skin used to be tanned by hours of manual labour in the baking sun each and every day, it was now creamy and soft-looking, making his eyes stand out even more.

He handed the mirror back to Sirius, before asking what the time was.  
"Six thirty-two" Remus answered, before looking at Dumbledore.  
"Ah, yes. Dare I say you will be allowed to leave for some dinner?" Albus asked Poppy, the twinkle in his eyes. Poppy gave a curt nod in reply.

"Very well then. But I warn you Harry, we have some guests. Newly recruited to the light side. They are staying here for protection against Voldemort. So I wouldn't mention anything about why they are here to them; understood?" Dumbledore twinkled sternly.

"Yes Sir." Harry smiled a genuine smile.

"Ah, good, good. Let us be off then." The Headmaster smiled back, then lead the way to the Great Hall. 

Everyone in the Great Hall was sat around a big round table, chatting enthusiastically with each other; but all fell quiet when the doors opened.

In walked Dumbledore, Poppy, Remus, Sirius and a very different looking Harry Potter. They walked over silently, before each taking a seat at the table.

"So, what was wrong with you then Potter?" Snape broke the silence with his cold, hate-filled voice.

"Inheritance" Harry muttered quietly; still not quite believing the concept himself.

"Well I for one am glad you are better Mr. Potter. You gave us quite a scare. You've been unconscious for three days!" McGonagall's voice filled the silence, her words filled with sincerity.

And with that, everyone began eating again. Harry gave McGonagall a warm grateful smile, which she kind-heartedly returned.

The eating and chatting was once again disturbed by the sound of the doors to the Great Hall opening. This was odd, for every resident of the castle was currently sat in the Great Hall.

Through the doors walked the couple from Harry's dream, flanked by guards on either side.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius and Draco both gaped, before scrambling towards them, and kneeling; bowing to their King and Queen.

"Rise, Lucius and Draconius Malfoy of the Veela Court. My faithful." Rosalinde said in her magical voice. "My Queen" Lucius nodded respectfully, before rising with his son. "You may continue eating, for we are here to visit our Grandson." Tandon continued in his deep melodic voice, before they both strode over to Harry, who was sat, staring at them all in amusement.

"Lorgin," They said in harmony, each taking a turn to embrace the adolescent Prince; Harry hugging them back in return.

"Any luck on your mate yet, young one? Rosalinde whispered in to her Grandson's ear. "Not yet" Harry muttered back.

"Eh-hem" Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "Forgive my rudeness, This is my Grandmother, Rosalinde Krue-She Moone, and this my Grandfather, Tandon Krue-She Moone. They are of Ventalae Kaurarum. And this, Grandmother, Grandfather, is my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Everyone was gobsmacked to say the least.

"How do you do, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Tandon asked graciously. Dumbledore tilted his head courteously in reply. "Fine thank you, and yourself?" Tandon nodded his answer. "A pleasure to meet you" Rosalinde smiled brightly. "The pleasure is all mine" Dumbledore twinkled in reply.

By now the Malfoys had made their way back to the table and were staring at Harry amazed.

Dumbledore cleared a space for them to sit and then turned to Harry.

"Harry-" He started, but was cut off by Rosalinde. "Ah, ah, ah..." She chided lightly. "His name is Lorgin. Lorgin Harry James Tandon Krue-She Moone; and we would appreciate it if you called the future Veela _King _by his _real_ name, thank you." Harry blushed deep red at the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes, the twin grins on his Godfather's faces, and the look of pure awe on everybody else's.  
"Not at all" Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

Once everyone had finished their lunch, Dumbledore clicked his fingers, and Dobby appeared in front of him, to the amusement of Harry.

"Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby exclaimed excited, before leaping at him and hugging his legs. "Hello Dobby" Harry patted the eager House Elf's back awkwardly. "Dobby, I think the Headmaster wanted to ask you something" Harry chuckled. "Oops. I is sorry sir" Dobby squeaked, causing all occupants of the room to burst out in laughter.

Once Dumbledore had stopped chuckling, he addressed the Elf again, "Dobby, would you be so kind as to show our guests to some appropriate rooms please? Thank you"  
eadmaster wanted to ask you something" Harry chuckled

Ten minutes later, Rosalinde and Tandon reappeared, happy smiles on their faces. "Thank you Headmaster, the rooms are lovely." Rosalinde exclaimed.

"You're most welcome" Dumbledore twinkled in reply.

"Lorgin, darling, you can stay with your friends until a suitable room is sorted out for you and your mate. I think it is time we retired. Goodnight" She kissed his cheek, and gave him a hug. "Goodnight" Tandon also hugged his Grandson. "Night" Harry replied, hugging them both back in turn.

Everyone nodded in agreement, before departing; leaving Harry to silently brood by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

*HARRY'S P.O.V.*

Everyone had gone to bed, leaving young Harry to think. **(A.N. I'm only going to be calling him Lorgin when it is family, Veela or Court matters; otherwise it's still Harry!)**

He was just walking down the corridor to go to bed, when a cold, cruel voice spoke to him from in the shadows; sending shivers up his spine.

"So, you're Royalty now are you Potter?" It was the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. He stepped out of the shadows, standing directly in front of the adolescent Prince.

"It's Moone now Malfoy" Harry replied innocently.

Suddenly air was whizzing past his face at a rapid speed, and next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall by one Draco Malfoy.

"Who'd of thought, my mate, Prince Lorgin? Soon to be King of Veela." He whispered next to Harry's ear, smirking at the tremor he felt go through his mate's back.

"You're...lying" Harry panted desperately, trying to get free of the vice-like grip Draco had on him. He couldn't move.

"Oh really?" Purred the young Malfoy heir. "Feels right, doesn't it? Smell me, my scent; tell me it doesn't feel right; that I'm not the greatest thing you've ever smelt." He put his neck up to Harry's nose, urging him to take a whiff.

Harry hesitantly leaned closer, sniffing at Draco's neck; sighing a sigh of contentment. Draco smelt of Vanilla... spring air... and safety; safety and love. Harry felt at peace for once. He felt protected and loved.

Suddenly a great urge took over. An urge to fulfil their bond. He started struggling again to the delight of Draco.

"See, you do not deny it. But tell me, what do you smell?" Harry did not reply, just looked up at Draco with desperate, pleading eyes. "After you've told me what I smell like, to make you like this." Draco demanded sternly; acting every bit like the young Lord he was.

"Vanilla," Harry whimpered "Spring air... and...love and protection" He then whispered.

"Really?"Draco chuckled, clearly amused. "Well, shall I tell you what _you _smell like to _me_?" Harry nodded undecidedly. "Spices. Spices and love." He whispered huskily, a glint in his eye.

"Please..." Harry begged "Please, I know you're the Dominant Veela. Please... kiss me. Complete the first part of the bond." He pleaded; need and urgency to fulfil the bond clear in his voice. Draco growled a deep animalistic sound and then crashed his lips to Harry's; fierce and passionate, greedy with a want and need no one else could satisfy.

They felt sparks shooting; tingling in every cell in their bodies. The first part of the bond had been completed.

Draco finally pulled away, reluctantly when the need for air became priority.

"Come on" Draco encouraged when he had caught his breath. He grabbed Harry's hand "Everyone is staying in the Slytherin Dorms until the proper rooms are finished."

He then proceeded to drag Harry down to the Dungeons, then in to his room, where they both settled down in bed and a peaceful sleep overtook them both. 

(*Harry's dream*)

He was in the garden again. This time there was a swing. He sat on said swing, still looking around; looking for someone.

"I see you have found your mate" came the melodic voice of his Grandfather, Tandon, who was stood behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**** Oh my gosh! I can't believe I've been forgetting to put up A.N.'s at the beginning and end of each chappie!**

**And just so you know... (and I'm not reported...) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER CREATED BY J.!- as much as I hate to admit. I only own the plot line and the characters I created, MYSELF! **

**Anyhow, now that that is over and done with, let the story continue!**

(*Harry's dream*)

He was in the garden again. This time there was a swing. He sat on said swing, still looking around; looking for someone.

"I see you have found your mate" came the melodic voice of his Grandfather, Tandon, who was stood behind him.

He turned around abruptly, unfortunately a bit too fast; causing a crick in his neck. "Ouch" Harry muttered, whilst rubbing said neck, trying to ease out the tension.

Tandon chuckled a light chuckle, before sitting on the ground, next to his grandson. "I am happy for you my childe; we expected you to take longer to find your mate" The then said, gravely, causing Harry to pout, and Tandon to chortle yet again.

"Anyway, on to more pressing matters; we need to arrange with your Headmaster what will happen when the new school term starts up; we don't want Riddle to find out now, do we? . Have you any ideas? I have one, but I fear it will not work on some." Harry occupied a thoughtful expression for a time, before shrugging.

"What's your idea?" he asked, "for frankly, I have nothing at the moment,"  
Tandon chuckled, before relaying his idea to Harry. **(A.N. Ha Ha, I'm not telling you! You will just have to wait and see what the big plan is!)**

"Yes... that might just work..." Harry muttered, before a sudden thought hit him "But what if my friends recognise me?"

"If you truly trust your friends, then you may tell the." Tandon smiled "Now, I do believe it is time for you to wake up. See you at breakfast young one." And before Harry could utter a single word, he was pulled back in to the land of the conscious.

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, I dearly appreciate it! If you have any ideas for the story, then please, don't hesitate to share them. **

**Please R&R, and as my dear friend and Beta Evil-Muffin-ator has previously mentioned, constructive criticism is always welcome! Love you all my rabid readers! xxxxx XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Okay, so some people have said that they were disappointed with Harry being the Submissive. So I would like to know if you want me to keep it the way it is, you want Draco to be the submissive, or if you don't want Dom/Sub- so they will be equals.**

**You see, to start with, I wasn't going to have Dom/Sub, but like all other stories, when I start writing, everything keeps flowing on it's own, and for quite a bit I don't have any control over what I write. But I WILL change it if you want me to. I probably won't re-write the chapter, but I will probably change it throughout the rest of the story.**

**So please, please, please, please, please give me your ideas and views.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

Harry awoke to the sound of a door closing. (He was sleeping in the Slytherin boy's dorm until he had his own room- to share with Draco.)

He rolled over, stretched his arms, and then sat up, whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then proceeded to look around the room. It was deserted-apart from himself of course.  
He stretched again, looking rather like a feline, before standing up. He then proceeded to go and have his morning shower and hair wash, before brushing his teeth.

He had just got dressed, and was about to leave the room, when a very out-of-place piece of parchment caught his eye.  
He picked it up, reading the address. It was for him. He proceeded to open it.

Dear Lorgin,

I am sorry to leave, but my father needed to see me immediately.  
I will see you in the Great Hall at breakfast; feel welcome to sit with me, for after all, my parents and your grandparents will need to know about us, will they not? I hope your sleep was more than satisfactory.  
Speak to you soon,

Love Draco.

Harry smiled slightly, a content look, before making his way to the Great Hall. 

Harry walked to the round table, before plopping down next to Draco. "Morning!" He smiled cheerfully, before reaching for a piece of buttered toast- obviously causing all of the occupants of the room to stare openly at him with shock.

"Good morning" Draco replied, causing all of the shock to be directed at him.  
"What?" They both demanded, when the realised everyone was still staring at them in disbelief.  
At that, they all looked away, but every now and then, they all took peeks at the couple-when they thought they weren't looking- in astonishment.

The two boys smirked at each other, before eating their breakfast in silence.

"I'm Blaise Zabini" A dark skinned male introduced himself, holding out a hand. "Lorgin Krue-She Moone" Harry replied, shaking the offered hand. A Brown haired girl was just about to introduce herself, when Professor McGonagall made her presence known. "Mr. Po-...Krue-She Moone" She corrected herself quickly, "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you in his office immediately." Before turning on her heal and walking briskly back in to the Great Hall.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess" He sighed, before walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

**A.N. Okay, how was that? This isn't my best work, but it was the only way I could think of writing it. Hopefully we will be getting on to the more exciting stuff soon, but I can only go as fast as it will let me...**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better, and I am aiming to make all other chapters longer, hopefully adding more detail.**

**Remember to R&R!  
Constructive criticism always welcome.  
Love you all xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I was really ill, then it was the Christmas holidays-and I was going to update this as your present- but I couldn't because I had to go to the hospital to visit my granny, and then when I got back didn't get around to updating . Then I decided I was going to update this as a new years present! But as you can see, that didn't happen either. THEN, I tried to write the next chapter the other day, but found I had writers block! So, yeah... no excuse really... ¬_¬**

**Anyway, here it is now!  
Enjoy!**

"Move" Harry ordered as he came up to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office- he was NOT in the mood for guessing games at the moment.

The gargoyle obviously felt his power, for after a short and slightly despising glare, it bowed, before letting him pass.

Harry smirked to himself, before swiftly knocking on the door.

"Come in Harry" Dumbledore called from behind the door. Harry gritted his teeth, feeling anger welling up inside him. He frantically pushed it down. He quickly pasted a fake smile on his face, before entering the room.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me by my real name, Sir- Lorgin." Harry stated, closing the door inaudibly behind him.  
"Of course my boy. Now, please, do sit down" He waved off Harry's request with a flick of his hand. Harry pushed down another effervesce of anger, before sitting down in one of the over-stuffed chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, my boy; on to more pressing matters" Dumbledore leaned forward, elbows on the desk, resting his head on his hands.  
"What do you mean, Sir?" Harry asked, with mock confusion. Dumbledore gave him a stern look, before going on to explain.

"We need to sort out what we are going to do about the upcoming school term. I have a fe-"  
"Not to seem arrogant or anything, Sir, but we have already planned what will happen."  
"We?"  
"Yes, my grandparents and I" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Oh" Dumbledore's smile disappeared. "So, what is this plan then?" Dumbledore then asked; _can't argue with royalty now, can we?_

"Harry Potter is going away for some training. Lorgin will be staying at the school for the year to sit in on some classes, so he can decide if he wants to let some of his people attend here. He is also searching for his mate. His Grandparents will make appearances here, for his training; only they will have to return to their Kingdom regularly." Harry grinned at the Professor, who's eyes were twinkling.

"Ah, but people will become suspicious when a Royal Veela-that looks suspiciously like a missing Harry Potter- turns up at the school. People will recognise him."

"But that's the clever part, you see; halfway through the first school term, Harry Potter will return to school, and meet Lorgin." He smirked slightly at Dumbledore's confusion.

"Impossible. Time Turners can't go that far back" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"No, your Time Turners can't, but ours can" and with that, he pulled a black chain out from under his shirt, revealing said Time Turner. It was black and slightly bigger than the one Hermione owned in third year.

"Veela Magick" Dumbledore whispered in awe, reaching his hand out slightly- as if trying to touch it.  
Harry pulled it back quickly, tucking it back in his shirt.

"That solves that then" Dumbledore then smiled a slightly strained smile.

"Yep" Harry smiled cheekily.

Dumbledore cleared his throat- _was that annoyance I detect?_ Thought Harry, grinning smugly to himself in secret.

"Now, about finding your mate" Dumbledore began "She-"  
"Wait, wait, wait," Harry cut him off, feeling anger yet again beginning to rise "what do you mean _'she'_? It could be a _he _for all you know" Harry was now slightly red in the face from his suppressed anger.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, before stating "I think I would know if that were the case, my boy"  
"Why should _you _know? It isn't anything to do with you!" Harry spat, desperately trying to control his rage. He knew that if he didn't, then the results would be disastrous. If things got too out of control, then his powers would go haywire, and he would risk sprouting his wings early. That's one of the worst things that could happen. He shudders to thing of what would occur if that _did_ happen. He would risk dying, bringing his mate down with him. Even if he didn't die, he would probably be deformed for the rest of his life. Not a nice thought.

"Now, now, Harr-"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU INFURIATING OLD COOT!" He roared. One of the windows shattered with his radiating power. Calming down slightly, he ground out "It is not my name"

Dumbledore was stunned to say the least."How- how _dare _you!"he managed. Harry merely raised his eyes, sitting down again.

"I believe, actually, it is how dare _you._" A voice from the doorway stated, voice coated in steel.

**A.N: CLIFF HANGER! Okay, how was that? Hope you liked it! Sorry, it might be taking me longer to update, it's just that I have to do a bit of revising- got exams coming up!  
Anyway- Constructive Criticism welcome  
Remember to R & R!  
Love y'all xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I've just been so caught up in studying, music lessons, and helping Scarlett with her stories, that I guess I just haven't had time to write any more chapters for my story.**

Anyway, enough with the rather... lame excuses...here it is now!  
Enjoy!

"I believe, actually, it is how dare _you._" A voice from the doorway stated, voice coated in steel.  
Harry span around in his seat to find the owner of the voice. The sight that met him made him grin. His Grandparents were stood in the doorway. Tandon looked furious- at Dumbledore (probably for getting Harry so upset that he was losing control of his powers). Rosalinde looked equally angry, but was looking at Harry- worry evident in her eyes.

They stepped forwards into the room, and Rosalinde was just about to close the door, when none other than Draco Malfoy came barging through, his gaze set on Harry.

"Lorgin, are you okay?" he asked, cupping his face in the palm of his hand. Harry smiled slightly in return, before muttering back "better now that you're all here" causing a short laugh of relief to escape Draco, before he flung himself at Harry in a tight embrace.

Once the hug had ended, they both separated, looking at the occupants of the room. Rosalinde and Tandon were both smiling warmly at them, whilst Dumbledore, well, he just looked shocked!

Rosalinde, still smiling, stepped forwards towards Harry, placing her hand on his head, smiled a motherly smile, before whispering "why don't you two go back to your rooms, while we have a... chat... with the Headmaster," her eyes hardened slightly with anger when speaking the title.

Dumbledore looked a little... scared?

Draco and Harry looked at each other, grinning, before running out of the room, calling out a quick goodbye behind them.

Rosalinde and Tandon glanced back at the Headmaster- angry glare back in place. With a wave of his hand, Tandon locked the door, advancing on ol' Dumbles.

-0-

Harry and Draco ran down the steps from the Headmaster's office, still grinning madly- said grin turned into a full out laugh as they heard the sound of Tandon's roared shout.

They ran down the corridor, and into their rooms, laughing all the way.

Once they got back, they flopped down onto their couch, gasping for breath.

"His...face..." Draco gasped out, still chuckling, causing Harry to have another bout of layughter.

-0-

Meanwhile, in the office, Dumbledore was trying his best not to cower under the glares of the Veela rulers.

They had stopped their little- well, big- shouting match, declaring it undignified. They were now just staring coldly at Dumbledore, waiting for his reply.

They had both explained about Harry's temper, and what would happen if he lost control of it. They had even called the Headmaster a few choice swear-words when they realised what he has said top Harry to get him like that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, before stating "well, if that's all, then I have some planning to do", and sitting down in his desk chair.

Tandon and Rosalinde gave him one more cold look, before exiting the office, and making their way back to their own rooms.

Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut, before getting out a couple of pieces of spare parchment.  
"Now, to contact Mr Weasley and Miss Granger" He muttered under his breath, the glint in his eyes back full force.

**A.N. Okay, hope you liked!- and yet again, I say sorry for taking so long to update!**

Now, I've got a proposition to make... DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNN!

**I've got some spaces left for some characters. They are as follows:**

**-The Royal Veela Healer  
- The Royal clothes fitter and designer  
-The Royal chef  
-The Royal fighting and fitness trainer  
- A daughter of one of the guards, or Noblemen (she will try and mate Lorgin/Harry)  
- A few of the Kingdom's Towns people/ peasants  
-Any other person you can think of.**

**Okay, so here is the thing- the spaces are all open, so any character you choose (it can be more than one) you have to create the character- you choose whether it represents you or not- but you need to say which character it is, create a name, age, and appearance, etc.**

**It's up to you if you want a part in this story- and like I said, it doesn't actually have to be you, if you get what I mean- you can just create a random character.**

**Anyway, I feel really stupid for saying all of this, but anyway... yeah...  
Please R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Just want to say thank you to ****'****Kaze no Arkadia'**** for the application for the Healer.  
I'm glad to say it has been accepted, and Angaràto Ancalimë is the new Royal Veela Healer. **

**The positions for ****  
- The Royal clothes fitter and designer  
-The Royal chef  
-The Royal fighting and fitness trainer  
-The Veela history and culture teacher  
- A daughter of one of the Noblemen (she will try and mate Lorgin/Harry)  
- A few of the Kingdom's Towns people/ peasants  
and Lorgin's maid/servant (male or female)**

**Are still open.**

**If you want the position of Teacher, Trainer, or maid/servant to Lorgin, then I suggest you hurry, for he will be going to the Veela Relam shortly, where he will meet these three people.**

**Anyway, here you go:**

The next day found Harry and Draco Sat in the Slytherin common room, with Sirius, Remus, Tandon, Rosalinde, Lucius, Narcissa and Snape. They were all waiting for Dumbledore to arrive with some news he needed to share. Everyone else was scattered across the grounds somewhere.

"So..." Sirius declared, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So..." Rosalinde repeated, looking over at Narcissa "How have you been, Narcissa, dear?" Narcissa turned to said Queen, blinding smile in place, before replying "Fine thank you Madame, and yourself?"  
A laugh that chimed surprisingly bell-like left the Veela's lips "Oh, no need to be so formal with me outside of Court business, dear. You may call me Rosalinde; and to answer your question, I have also been fine, thank you for asking." Narcissa smiled in return, giving a slight nod of her head.

They then went on to talk of Veela court matters.

"Lucius, my man," Tandon boomed, mischief in his eyes, turning around to said Malfoy.  
Said Malfoy turned to Tandon, slightly nodding his head, to show he was listening.  
"This Dumbledore chap, do you get on with him? Only, he seems a little bit... controlling" he chuckled, Lucius along with him.  
"Not so much get on, as... tolerate" he chuckled.  
Tandon smiled in reply "Then how about you... help me get a little bit of... retribution... for your son, and my grandson's sake?"  
Lucius grinned, leaning forwards slightly "What's the plan?"  
Tandon smirked, leaning forwards, before muttering "Come to my chambers after the meeting, and we shall plot" and then leaning back in his seat, taking a sip of his wine.  
Lucius smirked in reply, before he, too leaned back, taking asip of his drink.

Harry and Draco were currently in conversation with Sirius and Remus, the latter two were telling the two boys about some of the adventures they had got up to at Hogwarts. Sadly, those stories were cut short by the appearance of one Albus Dumbledore. He came to a stop in the centre of the room, looking around at everyone in turn. When he saw that there were no spare seats left, he waved his want, and next to him a very... colourful chair appeared next to him, out of thin air. The chair was purple in colour, with yellow stars, and some green polka dots. It was very... Dumbledore.

He sat down, once again looking around intently at everyone.

"Now, I have some confessions to make" he started, causing both Harry and Draco to snort, then cover it with a cough when everyone, save Dumbledore, looked at them with amused expressions.

"Anyway, as I was saying... there are some things I wish to tell you. For a start, Har-Lorgin," he amended himself "I have been in contact with your good friends Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. They shall be arriving in a few days, so you can all... catch up... they have been very worried about you." He held up a hand to silence Harry and Draco when it looked like they might protest.

"Also, this little visit back to the Veela Relam might not be feasible-"he was cut off by Rosalinde- she surprised everyone with her cold, sarcastic tone "and why is that, _Headmaster?_" she sneered- a sneer worthy of a Slytherin. Everyone in the room probably knew what would be coming next.  
"We have to think about young Ha-Lorgin's safety, Madame." He twinkled, but adorned a slightly scared expression when she stood up, towering over him. "How dare you," she snapped, voice deadly quiet "how dare you, you meddling old coot!" this was said a bit louder, her power emphasizing her voice "you think we don't want what's best for Lorgin- our _grandson_? You think we won't keep him safe- with some of the most powerful magic, and wards there are? He is a prince, who needs to return to his Kingdom, even if only for a week. He needs to learn the customs. To be with us- his family! He needs to get to know his mate. There are things only_ he_ knows that need doing. You can not rule over him forever Dumbledore. It is his decision, not yours. He is not your tool." She finished yet again with her deadly quiet voice; making most of the occupants of the room shiver save for Harry- he was grinning madly.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore shook himself slightly, clearing his throat "So, H-Lorgin, what's it to be?" he asked, though everyone could tell he didn't like it one bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, ages, but there have been a lot of things going on. But I decided I've been sitting on my arse long enough, so I'm going to get up off of my arse, to walk across the room, sit back down on said arse, and write some more chapters.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all of the people who have given characters for different positions. They all fit tremendously. Here they are:**

**Thank you to ****Sanity Is Over Rated - Go Nuts****.**** Veronika Katlin Johnston**__**is now the Veela history and culture teacher.**

**Thank you to ****La La the weird bipolar girl****.**** JooChan Park is now the Royal fighting and fitness ****trainer.**

**Thank you to ****FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer****. Aleta Korvash is the Noblemans Daughter  
and Taran Faust is the Royal Chef.**

**Thank you to ****Kaze no Arkadia. Angaráto Ancalimë**** is the Royal Veela Healer.**

Anyway, here is part 13:

"Well," Harry began, trying to stifle his grin "What can I really say, headmaster? Of course I want to go" his previously smothered grin broke out, full force.

The other occupants of the room chuckled lightly, whilst Dumbledore gave a sigh; both looking and sounding his real age.  
He then turned to Draco, who stiffened slightly as everyone's eyes were looking intently at him.  
"and you, Draco? What is your decision?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do you really have to ask, headmaster?" Draco raised one delicately shaped eyebrow "Wherever my mate goes, I go."

"Well then!" Tandon cheered, effectively cutting off Dumbledore "It's settled. We leave after you have seen your friends, Lorgin" and with that, he got up -gracefully, mind you- held out his hand for Rosalinde, who accepted with poise, and spoke up "We will be in our chambers, should anyone need us" before catching eyes with Lucius, and giving a sharp nod. They then charmingly strolled out of the room, hand in hand, everyone's eyes following them.

"Well" Dumbledore cleared his throat, before again looking at Lorgin and Draco. "Boys, I do believe you have some visitors waiting for you in the Great Hall." He smiled, then glanced at Sirius and Remus, before looking around the whole room. "Why don't we all make our way down to the Great Hall? We can catch up before lunch"

And with that, they all made their way to the Great Hall

-0-

As they all entered the Hall, two heads looked up. One sporting short ginger hair, the other brown, slightly bushy, curly hair.

As they looked up, they caught sight of Lorgin, and slightly confused expressions crossed their faces.

"Headmaster?" Hermione asked the un-asked question.

"Ah," Dumbledore started when everyone looked at him "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you please come to my office with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Moone and I." It was more of an order than a question. Being them, they of course complied.  
Draco and Lorgin looked at each other, rolled their eyes, before they, too followed.

-0-

They entered the office, all taking a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Hermione was sat next to Ron, who was sat next to Lorgin, who in turn was sat next to Draco.

"Sir," Ron protested, looking at both Lorgin and Draco in turn, before fixing his glare at Draco "what is he doing here?" Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs to get him to be quiet. Thankfully, it worked. Draco was sneering the whole time, trying to keep up his facade, and hide his amusement.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, do you know who this young gentleman is?" he asked them, glancing at Lorgin. Two silent shakes of their heads was his answer.

"well then," he twinkled "May I introduce you to Prince Lorgin Krue-She Moone, of the Veela Relam," at their shocked expressions, he continued with a chuckle "also known by us as one Harry James Potter."

Draco couldn't hold it in any more. He let out a very undignified snort at the expressions on their faces; Lorgin, himself was having trouble schooling his own expression.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, disbelief was clearly written on her face. "That's me" Lorgin smiled at her, before looking at Dumbledore to continue. Ron was still in a state of shock.

"Mr Potter, here-" he stopped at Draco's glare "-sorry. Lorgin, here, came into his inheritance a bit earlier than usual. His Kingdom obviously wanted its Prince back." He chuckled.

"Bu-bu-bu-u-u" Ron stammered mouth agape. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to the headmaster. "and what has Malfoy got to do with it, sir?" she asked politely.  
Dumbledore chuckled, before answering her.  
Lorgin might not have looked it, but he was slightly worried about their reactions. He still hadn't quite come to terms with things himself yet. Draco on the other hand, was perfectly calm. He believed that if they were Lorgin's true friends, then they would accept him in whatever shape, or form- the whole package included.

"Young Draco, here" Dumbledore began "is Har-Lorgin's mate"  
Hermione's reaction was totally unexpected. A blinding smile lit up her features. "Finally!" she squealed, clapping her hands. She looked a lot like Lavender Brown at that moment. "I've been waiting for you two to get over your feud, and get together. Well, maybe not like this, but at least friends. This is great!" Lorgin and Draco's shocked replies were cut short with an enormous crash. Ron had fainted.

Draco let out a snort of laughter, whilst Hermione and Lorgin merely rolled their eyes.  
"I think he's going to need a bit of persuading... and a bit of time." Hermione started, as a groan was heard from the floor.

A mop of ginger hair sprang up, before the body followed it. Ron looked at Lorgin and Harry, before dropping down into his seat. "Bloody hell," he muttered "you have got to be kidding me"  
"'fraid not, mate" Lorgin smiled slightly, before declaring "well, if that's all, headmaster, then we'd best be off to pack and get ready"

Dumbledore nodded, before answering "that's alright my boy. Off you go-" before he was interrupted by a certain red-head. "Wait, where are you going?" he demanded. Lorgin raised a delicate eyebrow, before answering "To my Kingdom until the end of the holidays" Hermione smiled brightly, before answering "have fun."

As they were making their way out of the room, up the stairs glided Tandon and Rosalinde. "Boys," Rosalinde smiled, before catching sight of Ron and Hermione "and these two youngsters must be your friends Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. A pleasure." She smiled at them brightly

Hermione smiled back and replied politely "The pleasure is all ours, your majesty" before discreetly nudging Ron- who's mouth was yet again agape- in the ribs he cleared his throat, before nodding his head "pleasure".

"Here's a thought," Rosalinde began "how would you two like to come to the palace in a few days time, once Lorgin and Draco have got settled?"

"We'd love to!" Hermione exclaimed, Ron nodding enthusiastically behind her.

"Great. If you owl us with your parent's answers, then we will arrange the dates and portkey." Rosalinde beamed.

"Now, if you youngsters don't mind, we've got a short meeting with the Headmaster. Why don't you and Draco go and get packed, before saying goodbye to your friends." Tandon smiled, before ushering them out of the door "see you shortly!" Rosalinde called out to them from the chair by Dumbledore's desk.

As the door clicked shut, Hermione burst out with questions, for which Lorgin's reply was "they will all be answered when you join us at the palace."

Ron still looked slightly dazed, but apart from that, he was coping rather well.

"Well, we'll see you guys later" Lorgin smiled, before he and Draco made their way to their rooms to pack.

Anyone watching would have heard a door click shut, and the sight of Hermione pulling a still dazed Ron back to the Great Hall.

**A.N. Okay, so I didn't exactly know how to end this chapter, and I feel like it dragged on a bit, but hey, what can'ya do?**

**Anyway, we will get our first glimpse of the palace next chappie!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Please R and R!  
Constructive Criticism always welcome!**


	14. Important

**A.N. Ok people, this is important. I know I haven't updated anything in ages, and I'm not going to try and make up some big excuse, but I did have my reasons, and I've been a bit of a mess to be honest. **

**I've recently read over some of my stories, and I'm not very impressed, they sound terrible, and aren't written very well. Because of this, I have lost quite a bit of inspiration for them, and so probably won't be updating any time soon.  
In fact, there is a very big chance that the only way I will be adding any more fics is if I start fresh, on new stories (for which I have thought up lots). **

**Therefore, in this authors note, I am officially putting this, and all other unfinished chaptered stories up for adoption. If you are interested, please message me or leave a note in a review, and I will get back to you. I still have some of my original ideas, if you wanted them for inspiration, but I, myself, shan't be writing them up.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, but I had a lot of thinking to do, and yes, there is more of a story behind all of this, but I can't go in to it right now... thank you for sticking with this story, but with me as it's writer, its time has ended. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
